Talk:Meng Hao/@comment-2409:4052:71A:8365:410:2D25:B72D:CDA5-20181217172815/@comment-34749855-20181226005753
@SaTana Asmodeo Oh welp, I must've missed that bit. But either way, I said that the laws of the 9th Hex are too strong for the heavens of the Vast Expanse, so I wasn't entirely wrong. So Ancestor Realm rather make your fleshy body into something like Vast Expance (multiverse) than a single world/starry sky. ' By saying starry, I wasn't necessarily saying a small work or smthing. And besides, Vast expanse is a starry sky, kinda. And Vast Expanse is more like a GIGANTIC galaxy (maybe on the size of our Universe?) since it was described as "a swril of stars" or smthing. And what I said about a starry sky forming, is what was written in the novel, and you can also see it on this Wiki when you go to Ancestor realm. I'm still positive higher realms have hallmarks. Endgame Realms like those HAVE some kind of change. Heck, EVERY cultivation realm in Er Gen Verse has changes when you go from one to other. Being the pillar forming the core, core forming the Nascent, etc... :) '''Isn't Vast Expance a complete world? I mean, Allheaven used starry sky around Vast Expance to form his complete body only because all Karma connecting him to VE was sealed by Meng Hao. ' The Vast Explanse is a complete world, but not the one in Meng Hao's body. He said it himself, or else he would've just put the ones with the curse inside him, to separate them from Allheaven's curse. So at the ancestor realm, your body has a starry sky inside ( a REAL one, not a "concept" like in that Dao Sovereign passage you showed me), but it's still not complete at Ancestor realm. " He had thought of taking people into that world inside of him to separate them from the curse, but was unable. He was in the Ancestor Realm, and yet, that world inside of him was incomplete. "-chapter 1592 :) 'Why do you think Wang Lin is OP in comparison to other Transcendors? ' Simple, Wang Lin is the God, and the God is half the Immortal. So by nature, he's inherently better than the others. Besides, an incomplete clone of him with an incomplete Dao would've killed Meng Hao if it wasn't for MH's 9th Hex. There was a debate around that in the comments, but this played a role in kinda resolving it : " In the Paragon Immortal Realm, a birth was foreordained… the Vast Expanse’s one and only… Immortal….That is why the Allheaven bloodline emerged…. However, there were certain people who did not wish for the Immortal to be born. They wanted to supplant that position. That is because, although the Immortal and the God complement one another… the Immortal is above the God, and can also suppress the Devil! " And we know the Immortal is freakishly OP, and is inherently above all the others (devil, ghost etc). And among the 4 transcendors, Wang Lin is the closest to the Immortal, hence the strognest (he's half the Immortal actually) So it was basically agreed upon that : '''The Ghost ≈ The Devil ≈ The Demon ''≤ '' The God < The Immortal